Fists Up
by xxSaphireBluexx
Summary: When dreams, drama and a war for power come together, the students of Fairy Tail Academy are given a high school experience they will never forget. Two girls have a battle for the throne and total popularity. So where does the school district's top boxer, Natsu Dragneel, come into play?
1. Chapter 1: Desires

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Hey guys! Here's my newest story. I know some of you are thinking, another one, but yes! Yes it is! And now before you read this and get mad at me, some OOCness will happen but it's because of the situation. What happened prior to this situation is what made all the characters the way they are. I will be totally honest though, as the story progresses, the characters will more or less act the way they should. **

**Guess who's beta is the best? My beta is! She's awesome, amazing, fantastic. The one and only, _leoslady4ever_! So awesome, you cannot surpass her betasticness (beta-tastic-ness)! **

**I will continue my mini comments on this story at the end author's note, so for now, please read on. And thanks for giving this story a chance.  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Desires**

* * *

The lights illuminated the center of the ring. Students from the two schools crowded out the arena to watch their school's representative take the stage. Blue Pegasus High versus Fairy Tail Academy and despite the two schools being on relatively good terms, the moment an organized fight was to come, insults were thrown at one another.

Why? Because here in LA, people took the fights seriously. It was like all the schools here trained their men for the UFC and that was why everyone took it seriously.

It's kind of a big deal.

"Coming from Blue Pegasus High, weighing in at 198 pounds, Ren Akatsuki!" The announcer yelled out, causing the left side of the place to scream out, cheering for their representative. Walking down the lane was a tanned man, with dark spiky hair that reached his shoulders.

A very serious expression could be seen as he walked down the aisle. His hands were at his side and two navy blue boxing gloves covering them. His white and blue shorts went down to his knees as his shirtless body shined with sweat. Several of the girls were using their hands to fan themselves from the sight. His six pack and extremely toned biceps were enough to drive any girl crazy.

But to add to that was his popularity. Being one of the star fighters of one of the five elite schools got you anything. You had almost as much power as being the Queen Bee of those schools.

And there he was, at the corner of the stage, waiting for his opponent to come out.

Since this fight was on home turf for Fairy Tail, the announcer decided to hype up the crowed.

"And the star of Fairy Tail! He will knock out anyone that gets in his way! He's undefeated! He's fierce! He's oh so hot! It's the Salamander!"

Music began to blast out into the stadium as the screams of the school literally echoed so loud that it could be heard from the outside. The crowd _loved_ the Salamander and the Salamander loved the crowd.

Natsu Dragneel. Better known in the fighting community as the Salamander. He weighed 196 pounds and had an amazing reach of 82 inches. His signature toothy grin was the apple of any girl's eye. What he was most recognized by was his naturally spiky salmon colored hair.

And he had it all. The reputation. The looks. The smile. And the perfect girlfriend: the current Queen Bee of Fairy Tail Academy. Well, next to perfect, considering she wasn't me. Not that it mattered. I would get it all. I will get back at my throne.

The fight was about to start. The referee was keeping track of the game and points. With the ringing of a bell, the fight started.

The crowed was silenced. They were waiting for someone to make the first move. And it began!

A right hook sent right into Ren's face. But Ren quickly responded with a punch straight in the ribs.

Natsu was never one to let someone else take the first hit. He loved starting his fights with a right hook to the face. It was his favorite thing to do.

Watching Natsu fight was captivating. His eyes would blaze up with every punch or knee he would send to his opponent. They would become even more fierce when he was going in for a KO. Then there was a TKO.

He loved to TKO. And he always did it damn fast. It was truly impressive.

Never once has anyone seen Natsu on the ropes. Never has he been seen actually struggling with a fight. But it was still exhilarating watching him get his opponent on the ground. It was still heart stopping watching him get hit several times before coming with a rebuttal.

So now, thirty seconds in, Ren was on the ground, his legs wrapped around Natsu's torso, trying to punch him off.

One.

Two.

Three.

That was the number of hits Natsu's ribs had to take before Natsu got his arm in the perfect TKO position. Twisting his body to the side, Natsu was given the opportunity to break free from the hold Ren's legs hand on him. Then, he went in for the kill.

Ren's left arm was between Natsu's right and left legs, as he pulled onto it. If it was any normal person, their bone would be broken by now. But it wasn't. It was a Californian fighter that was trained for these things.

To be a Californian fighter, you had to be a born brawler. Not any normal person would be able to take the number of punches and kicks that these guys took.

Ren shut his eyes tight, trying to immune himself from the pain. But it only drove Natsu to pull it harder, making Ren let out a grunt of pain. After almost 15 seconds in that painful position, Ren tapped out.

And with the three dings of the bell, the match was over. Natsu let go of the arm as the referee threw his arm in the air, signifying his win. The entire crowd erupted into cheers as the coaches for both the boys ran up to help numb the pain.

As ice was placed onto Natsu's ribs, he walked out of the ropes. And then _she_ walked out. His girlfriend. Fairy Tail's soon to be off the A List, but still current Queen Bee. Long blonde hair and a busty chest.

Who else could it be but Lucy Heartfilia. Her hair tied up in a high pony tail and a short, denim skirt. Her warm brown eyes expressed depths of concern as she threw her arms around the Salamander, holding him tightly in an embrace. That hug definitely didn't help him out with his pain because he playfully pushed her off.

A frown came onto her face and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. That sure replaced the frown. She was now beaming with happiness.

She sure put up a great fight last year. Of course, I ruled the school last year, until the stupid, irritating blonde came in and ruined me. The stupid rumors that spread around due to a few mistakes I made really screwed me over. But things would change. I would get my way whether she wanted me to or not.

And I had just the plan.

The thing with California was that when you attended one of the five elites, you were given major opportunities in two things. In Fairy Tail's case it was fighting and singing. It was because their parents would pay thousands of dollars for their children to attend, so giving the students of the elites everything was absolutely vital.

The five elites were the schools who's students had total control. The Queen of each school had utter dominance. Their word was like a spoken law. The boys wanted to bang them and the girls envied them. Being the Queen Bee of one of the five elites meant you had everything handed to you.

Blue Pegasus High.

Lamia Scale Academy.

Mermaid Heel High.

Sabertooth Academy.

Fairy Tail Academy.

And here was the ditzy blonde with the same goal as me: to become a singer. But everyone who was anyone **_knew_** that my singing talent was untouchable. However, from what I heard, little Miss Queen had a bit of a talent in singing, as well. But oh did I have a surprise for her; and the entire school for the matter.

I would show not only them, but the entire state that my talent was one of a kind. It was untouchable. It was a talent that everyone would want. They would desire to have the ability I had.

"Hey," Gray from beside me broke me free from my trance, by placing a hand on my shoulders. I looked up to see his deep blue eyes and raven colored spikes.

"Relax." He told me. I looked down to see my hands in tight fists, my knuckles turning white. Damn, I didn't realize how infuriated I was.

"Let's go home," He told me, taking my hand and rushing out of the arena. Had we waited any longer, traffic would have become the biggest bitch the world would have ever seen. Since we lived next to each other, typically we would drive each other to school.

Somewhere in junior high, I found Gray and his older brother, Lyon fighting over me. It was kind of funny seeing it happen but now, years later, things have changed. Naturally, their feelings would fade and they got over me. And now Lyon started going to another school to branch away from his brother and become his own man, or some shit like that.

I think it was so he could have the opportunity to fight against Natsu. So now, Lyon went to Lamia Scale Academy where he's trained by the legendary Jura Neekis. When I say legendary, I mean it. From what I heard, Jura trained people who actually made it into the UFC.

Not only did they make it into the UFC, but they were damn good. He trained the greatest, like um… I don't know, Jellal Fernandes, the current title holder for best lightweight fighter.

Jellal is kind of a big deal. So now we were out in the parking lot, and I was looking for my 2010 Mercedes Benz C300. See, compared to most people in the state, my car was incredible, but when comparing it to the people who went to Fairy Tail Academy, it was just average.

Not to me though. It was the last thing mother had given me before she…

"That fight was quite one sided," I said, trying to not only break the silence that was between us, but push away the memory. I guess both of us had a similar thought on our mind.

"Yeah, it was. Of course Natsu would win," He responded with dare I say, bitterness. From what I knew, a huge part of Gray was majorly envious of what Natsu and Lucy had. Though I knew, a part of him hated the little bitch after the stupid stunt she pulled last May.

And here I was thinking well…I just wanted to get her off her podium, and the best way to do so would be by ending her _lovely_ fucking fest with Natsu. Hey, it might make Gray happy.

And I would. No Queen reign would be complete without losing a few battles. But just because the battle was lost, didn't mean the war was. No. I would win this war. I would get the one thing that I knew both Lucy and I so desperately wanted.

A singing contract. But not just any singing contract. A contract that gave us the opportunity to work with one of the best talent agents in all of California. Gildarts Clive. He was a legend when it came to making someone hit fame. The reason the student body of Fairy Tail Academy had such a great opportunity was because of our principal: Makarov Dreyar.

He and Gildarts had known each other since Gildarts had attended high school here. From what the rumors said, he was on the wrong path until Gramps (that's what we call Principal Dreyar behind his back) set him straight. Gildarts says that he owes Gramps his life.

So every year, he would come to our talent show looking for something he declared the next big thing. But for the past five years, nothing has really caught his eye. See, I know that this year he will find what he declares _worthy of Hollywood_. It will **_be_** me. Only me.

Who else deserves to make it big? Singer and song writer and music composer. And with Gray Fullbuster playing the guitar to help me compose my songs, I would definitely get what I wanted.

"What are you thinking about?" Gray asked me. And I noticed we were outside my car. When did that happen?

"Just how to reclaim my throne," I responded, with a rather cold tone. Then, a chuckle came out from my lips.

"Oh I know that laugh. You're going to get her back, aren't you?"

Ding. Ding. Ding. We have a winner.

"Yupp, exactly," I responded with venom on my voice.

"She needs someone to show her what happens when you play with fire. What happens when you spread lies about something so personal, so emotional." And there it was. The thought of what happened to mum filled my head. I missed her.

"Have fun," Gray laughed, opening the front door. I guess since I had two shots of vodka, Gray decided to drive us home. I mean, I was nowhere near drunk, but he likes to take his precautions. So we sat in the car and decided to drive home.

And all I could think about was my plan. Revenge will be sweet.

* * *

**So everyone must be wondering, who the hell is the narrator. That's a surprise that I will not be saying any time soon. I mean, you can make a guess who it is. This story is ultimately meant to...well...surprise you. **

**See that. Gray doesn't give a fuck what the mystery woman does? It's because of the situation. And why Lucy did whatever she did...it's a product of the situation. I really don't want to spoil this.**


	2. Chapter 2: Relations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Sooo...here's chapter two of this story. I don't have much to say here except it just talks to you about the connection of the narrator with other characters. Maybe it'll help with figuring out who exactly this mystery woman is.**

**A huge special thanks to the lovely and talented, _leoslady4ever_ for beta-reading this. She is awesome sauce!**

**And thanks to all of you for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. It means so much to me and I love you to the moon and back!  
xoxox xxSaphireBluexx**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Relations**

* * *

The next day started like any other. I woke up at exactly 6:00 a.m., took a shower, brushed my teeth, and cooked myself breakfast. Normally I make myself either French toast, or oatmeal but today was different. I was craving a good omelet so, mixing up the ingredients, I threw them into a frying pan, cooking it to perfection.

After eating my meal, I always brush my teeth again simply because I refused to have the scent of the food I ate lingering in my mouth. So I gave my teeth a brush and wore my makeup and straightened my hair. And as always, I looked perfect.

Long, luscious hair. Bright red lipstick. And the school uniform that seemed to compliment me. A tight, white blouse, a cute vest, and how I normally did it, with a loosely tied red and gold tie (obviously the school colors). The plaid skirt matched the tie. To complete the look, I wore my thicker, black tights, knee high boots, and my simple, maroon headband.

Looking in the mirror, I nodded in approval. The look of a true Queen. My makeup was done to look natural, my prime focus being to cover my dark circles. I had that natural beauty thing going for me.

Walking out my door, I locked it and headed to Gray's place before leaving for school. I was, for the first time in my life, early. Normally, living on a very scheduled lifestyle, I didn't have spare time. I would have to savor the moment. If Gray was up, then maybe I could talk to him about how I reclaim my throne.

Knocking on Gary's door, I was hoping he was awake. I knew Gray wasn't normally a morning person and woke up literally ten minutes before we had to leave, so chances were he was sleeping away in bed. Or out for a smoke. I wasn't too sure.

What shocked me most wasn't the fact that the door was answered, but who opened the door. The silver hair and same deep blue eyes that I remember from when I was growing up.

"Lyon, long time no see," I simply stated, not sure what else _to_ say.

The last time we talked, it wasn't exactly pleasant. It was actually horrible.

We were fighting because he was mad that I was making it impossible for his little brother to get over me. Apparently, Gray was in love with me or some shit like that and the fact that I always clung onto him, and told him everything made it difficult for him to get over me. But see, here was my thinking; he was crushing on Lucy so how was it that he was apparently in love with me?

I don't know. The whole situation confuses me. Nothing made sense when it came to that fight so I tried pushing it as far back into my mind as possible. So now, a little under a year later, I was face to face with Lyon and…I felt the tension.

"Same could be said about you," his simple, emotionless response.

"Come in," he motioned to the door. "I have to go to school, since Lamia Scale is a little far but I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah…sure. Is Gray awake?" I asked, hopeful he was.

"Smoking in the backyard." What was with these '_I don't give a flying fuck about you'_ answers? Lyon use to be one of my best friends, so why was things so awkward amongst us. I missed the old us. The times when things were simpler. When the three of us would laugh and smile and…

_I have to stop thinking about that_. It obviously won't happen again. Things changed. One vital piece to that puzzle was missing and she would never return.

"You really should stop him from smoking," I mumbled, walking into the house as he simultaneously walked out.

"Not my business, bye."

And with that, Lyon rushed towards his silver motorcycle, throwing his helmet on and driving off.

Walking through Gray's place like it was my own, swiftly making my way through Gray's place. I made my way to the backdoors, I stared at him with disappointment.

"Smoking again?" I questioned him.

"What does it look like," He laughed.

But it wasn't a laughing matter. Gray seriously needed to learn that smoking is bad! Did he not value his life? Was that why every single time he was alone, there was smoke coming from his mouth and he smelled like an ash tray?

Whatever his idiotic reasoning was, I was determined to make him stop, one day.

Once I noticed him place the cigarette back into his mouth to take a deep breath of it, my hand reach out to grab it.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Gray yelled the moment I stepped on it.

"Saving your life, obviously," I responded with a straight face.

Then, my hand smacked the back of his head as I continued, "You know mom would be disappointed in you if she knew you were doing this."

"Well she won't know," Gray responded, rather coldly.

"Stop being a douche bag and don't smoke in my presence," I glared at Gray, my eyes attacking him with the most painful attack my imagination could possibly muster up, torturing his body in ways he was never tortured before. Gray would suffer!...in my mind at least.

"Are you done fucking me with your eyes?" Gray asked with a smirk.

Gasp. I was not fucking him! "I was torturing you."

"R_iiiiiii_ght."

Great. Now he has that annoying cocky smirk on his face that says, _I'm so sexy_. Ew! He probably just added 10 points to his fuckablity factor. Gray is not hot. Or fuckable or…._just no_!

"Why are you here so early?" he asked me as he ran his hands through his hair. Thankfully, he was done teasing me. There was no way I was in the mood for him using his incredibly high, almost irritating ego. Wait, did I say almost irritating? I meant completely and utterly irritating. Horrid. Disgusting.

"Did you not hear me?"

…

He sounded irritated.

How rude!

"I was ahead of schedule," and for some completely ridiculous reason, I was smiling. Oh what's with me?

And with that I saw Gray smile as well, saying, "Much better." He touched my cheek. "I like seeing your smile. It's really pretty."

Was he trying to be nice or was this just a stupid definition of flirting. It sure wasn't working. It was definitely not working on my completely incredible self. No amount of flirting would ever work on my amazingly incredibly awesome self.

My mind was on hyper drive, thinking at an incredible speed about all the reasons I was the very definition of incredibly awesome, fantastic, amazing, beautiful…

Well…aren't I humble?

Woah...I got off track. Time to focus.

Poker face, activate!

"Are you flirting with me?" I asked with a simple raise of my eyebrows.

"No. I'm simply stating facts."

Yup. Definitely flirting.

"You shouldn't use me as a practice dummy for Lucy," I teased him about his crush. Well…ex-crush since he, as he claims, is over her.

"I don't like her anymore," he stated.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Now, how I reclaim my throne this year…" I began with a slight excitement in my eyes.

But before I could finish my sentence, Gray cut me off by saying, "Do you really want to play those games again?"

At first, I broke into a strange laughter at his joke. I mean, games? Being queen was so much more than a game. It was a lifestyle.

But then my laughter died down when he didn't join in, and an awkward silence replaced it.

Silence.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"You're serious?" I finally asked him.

"Yes."

He was serious.

He honestly thought I should give up on reclaiming my throne. Being queen, like I always was. He was telling me to give up on it.

"And give up on getting my revenge on Lucy?"

"I didn't say that. What happened last May was absolutely ridiculous, but when you change your reasoning to something more personal, your chances of success are more likely. Right now, you're all about being Queen. And I get that's a big deal to you, but when you fight for something closer to your heart, you'll be more motivated to succeed. What's more important to you than your mum?"

Wow. Wise. Deep. Who knew Gray had it in him to sound so...well...smart? But the fact that he brought mum up honestly hurt. I mean, there was never an instance where she left my mind, my heart, but hearing it voiced was what hurt most.

It was never Lucy's fault that it happened, but she…she took my personal information and played with it for something like being Queen.

She tried to shatter my spirit with it and almost succeeded had it not been for Gray. He reminded me that my spirit was indestructible. He reminded me that deep down, regardless what happened, I wasn't at fault. Gray was like my strength and light in that situation and I honestly needed him. I think I always will.

"Changing one's state of mind is much easier said than done," I replied, being honest. Sure, Gray may have been right, but for so long, being Queen was all that mattered to me. Changing that was like asking me to change my very being. It wouldn't be simple.

"Yeah, I know," Gray took out another cigarette.

"Stop smoking," my voice came out so hoarsely, that Gray was taken aback, only for a second.

Unfortunately, it didn't come out as intimidating because all he said was, "This is the only one I can do before you drag me to school."

"Do you even care about your education?" Dear lord, I sounded like a parent.

"No."

Wow…I felt the tension building beside us so instead of telling him what he should do, I was silent.

Two awkward silences in the past thirteen minutes. _Lovely_…

"Gray," I sighed, "I'll iron your clothes, I guess."

"Lyon already did that," He told me before I went inside his place.

Well then…I felt useless watching him breathe the smoke in and out. He didn't exactly smoke in my direction. He just released the air out, looking up at the sky. I wasn't sure if I was going crazy but his eyes looked rather glassy.

It was like he was on the verge of just breaking down and to be quite frank, I have never seen Gray cry. Not since mom had…

The only time he shed tears was that night. The night he found out, he lost it. He went crazy. His world was crashed down to the ground and broke into millions of different pieces.

It was since that day, Gray stopped caring about school. He started smoking. He got into bad habits like skipping class and more than often drinking into oblivion. His sense of direction was gone and replaced with_…nothing._

There was nothing that replaced his end goal. Nothing ever motivated him since that day. Not his crush for Lucy or his apparent _undying love for Erza_ (according to Gray, Lucy was the only girl who would be able to replace Erza in his heard and blah blah blah…yadda yadda yadda…).

That was why I cared so much about giving Gray that sense of direction and guidance. He was a lost puppy and he needed help. He needed _my_ help. He needed me to guide him and make him go to school and force him to stop smoking and be that best friend for him to support him and hold his hand in the dark and turn on the lights. He needed me.

"You're like the only thing in this world that lightens up the darkness in my heart," Gray admitted, "And to be quite frank, when I said I had a thing for Lucy and Erza…I was lying."

This is random. And quite ironic if I may add. I was just thinking about his love life and he brings it up. I had a bad feeling about this conversation.

"Okay…" I bit my lip, worried where this was going to go.

"And," he ran his hands through his hair again (he needs to stop doing that) and chuckled, "I still love you. I never stopped since Junior High."

"I don't..." I swallowed, "...love you...like that..." I said rather awkwardly.

"I know," he chuckled again. Seriously, who chuckles after rejection. "Doesn't mean I don't love you. Or that I stopped." His index finger on his right hand began to fiddle with my hair.

"I don't want...our friendship to become awkward..." I admitted, chewing viciously at my lip.

He reached forward, making the scent of cigarette that lingered on his body fill my nostrils. "It won't," He responded, his smoky breath brushing against my forehead. Leaning in a little more, he did something rather surprising.

He kissed me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

On my forehead, but it was a kiss none the less.

* * *

**Soooo...What did you think? Too soon for a bit of a plot twist or am I just setting the battle field? *winky wink* Hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
